Buenos días Kageyama
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Hace ya un tiempo que en la mente de Hinata ronda la pregunta de por qué kageyama lo acompaña todos los días en su camino al colegio. Pero, de alguna manera; le gusta caminar a su lado. Aunque sea en silencio. Kegehina. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! ¿Que tal? Bueno, hace un tiempo descubrí que amo a ésta pareja. (Es que son tan cuties) Aw.**  
><strong>Así que decidí hacer un one-shot... pero no creo que saliera muy bien. <strong>  
><strong>Me desvié del tema principal, creo... (Queria describir a Hinata usando una chaqueta de Kageyama y salió esto)<strong>  
><strong>De igual manera a la final pude hacerlo. Pero las dejo a ustedes para que hagan su propia critica al respecto.<br>Sin más las dejo leer... sino se aburren conmigo aquí(?  
>¡Disfruten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenos días Kageyama!<strong>

—¡Buenos días Kageyama!

Dijo Hinata mientras el armador de Karasuno llegaba hasta él para caminar juntos al colegio como todos los días.

̶ Buenos días Hinata. ̶ Respondió como siempre el pelinegro mientras comenzaban a caminar.

No sabía cómo habían empezado esta costumbre; de llegar juntos al colegio.

No era como si se llevaran bien. Ni porque tuvieran una charla amena durante el trayecto. (En realidad, Kageyama no mostraba signos de querer hacer conversación y Hinata tenía miedo de decir algo imprudente o que lo molestara más de lo habitual) así que sus caminatas matutinas juntos eran en un completo y no tan incómodo silencio.

Claro está que hace mucho tiempo que el pelinaranja había notado tal situación pero nunca pasó por su mente cambiar este hecho, ya que a Kageyama no parecía molestarle particularmente.

Pero había estado toda la noche anterior en vela tratando de encontrar algo que decir para romper aquel sepulcral silencio. Porque de hecho; _quería hablar con Kageyama.  
><em>  
>Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué tanto interés en <em>hablar<em> con él?

Su único interés era romper aquel silencio. Nada más.  
>No es como si estuviera interesando en él ni nada por el estilo.<br>¿O sí?

— Hey… Hace frio, ¿No?- Dijo Shouyo de manera tranquila. (Aunque muy internamente no lo estaba)  
>— ¿Hmp? Sí, eso creo.- Respondió Tobio tranquilamente.<br>— Eh… Kageyama. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?  
>— Ya lo haces.<br>— Bueno… eh… quería saber; ¿Por qué caminamos siempre juntos al colegio? – Dijo mientras lo observaba.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente en aquel ambiente. El rumor de sus pisadas y el viento gélido era el único sonido entre los adolescentes. Eso no le gustaba. ¿Tan mala había sido su pregunta? Quizás él tampoco sabía el por qué. A lo mejor le gritaría ahora que era un idiota por preguntar cosas tan insulsas…

̶ No lo sé.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada al suelo y su cabello tapaba su cara, así que no tenía ni idea de su expresión en aquel instante.  
>Hinata bajó mi mirada al suelo.<br>Oh, así que él tampoco lo sabía.  
>Se sintió un poco decepcionado… pero, ¿Qué se supone que estaba esperando?<p>

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No quieres que caminemos juntos en las mañanas de nuevo?- Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! Yo… ahg. No lo sé. Simplemente empezamos con esto y nunca lo entendí. Pensé que me odiabas… y además, nunca hablamos. Es difícil leerte ya que no dices nada*esto en cursiva ¿Sabes?  
>El de menor estatura bajó rápidamente la cabeza.<p>

Se reprendió mentalmente varias veces. Sus pensamientos salieron de su boca sin analizarlos. Ahora sí que le gritaría.

— Yo tampoco lo entendí. Pero de alguna forma, ahora que lo pienso… _me gusta caminar a tu lado. _Me gusta que seas la primera persona en ver en la mañana. Y no digo nada porque temo alejarte. Y pensé que con tu hiperactividad común tú serias el que hablaría… pero no sucedió. Así que simplemente lo deje pasar. Y… - Bajó el tono de voz y lo último que dijo se perdió en un murmullo imperceptible.

Estaba impresionado. ¿El rey de la cancha pensaba eso de… _nosotros_?

Le _gustaba_ caminar a _mi_ lado.

El pelinaranja aún no salía de su estupor. ¿Y si le decía que a él también le gustaba? Aunque no fuera de la misma manera amistosa o compañera de Kageyama.

Pero no sería una buena idea… ¡Al diablo con lo que crea o no crea! Kageyama era una persona difícil de leer últimamente. Y ahora que estaban en un momento de honestidad, el pequeño también se arriesgaría.

Corrió hasta ponerse de frente al de mayor altura y encararlo (aunque con sus diferencias notables de altura no se podría describir de esa manera)  
>Notó que estaba a punto de decirle algo como: ''¡Hinata idiota! ¡Apártate del camino!''<br>Pero no fue así.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Tú también me gustas!- Enunció en voz alta.

Su rostro se puso a arder.

Y luego…

Silencio.

De nuevo.

—¿Qué rayos dices? ¿Cómo te gusto? ¡Somos hombres!

— Uh, estamos en el siglo XXI, es completamente normal.

—¡Eso no importa! ¿Cómo es que te he llegado a gustar?

—¡Pero tú acabas de decir que te gusto!

—¡Imposible! Me has mal entendido. He dicho que me gusta caminar contigo. No es algo romántico-amoroso de mi parte, ¡Idiota!

Algo dentro de él empezó a doler. Había leído sobre esto una vez. Le llamaban ''Decepciones amorosas''

Uhg… que mal se sentia eso.

—Pe-pero…

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

Gustar de alguien era un sentimiento completamente nuevo en el menor. Siempre había tenido al Voleibol primero en sus pensamientos. Pero últimamente aquel armador se hacía cada vez más y más presente en su cabeza. Ahora podía ponerle un nombre a aquello que sentía cuando lo miraba. O su insistente curiosidad por saber por qué caminaba con él todos los días. Aquella punzada de alegría cuando le había dicho hace momentos que _le gustaba caminar con él._ Y, ahora que era consciente de ello; le gustaba verlo caminar. Obvio que lloraria, porque le gustaba Kageyama.

Secó las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que sin permiso corrieron por su cara. Lo miró fijamente.

Su rostro (siempre con el ceño fruncido) pero con un abismo de preocupación surcando disimuladamente su expresión le regresó la mirada.

En ese momento el pequeño quiso hacer algo atrevido. Se las jugaría de nuevo.

—¿Ya estás mejor? Lo siento por lo que dije y…-

Lo besó.

Fue un beso corto. Igual a todos los primeros besos del mundo. No tenía experiencia, y los nervios le ganaban. Tuvo que ponerse de puntas y aprovechar que su rostro estaba más o menos cerca.  
>Luego de unos milisegundos se separó lentamente y (dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer) trató de salir corriendo.<p>

Trató.

Una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

—… ¿En serio te gusto?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Estúpido Bakeyama. Seguro era sordo o algo por el estilo.

—Te lo dije hace unos momentos. Sí, me gustas. Y no preguntes por qué. Ni yo mismo lo sé. Eres un idiota con problemas de ira y además un ególatra. Me gritas mucho y peleamos constantemente. Igual me gustas. Con todos esos defectos… lo haces, Tobio.

Dijo todo eso mientras le daba la espalda y él seguía agarrando su brazo.

Bien, lo llamé por su nombre. Eso fue un poco apresurado, creo. Pensó.

Giró su cabeza y lo observó.

Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con un ligero carmín en sus pómulos.  
>¿Lo había hecho sonrojar? Eso sí que era impresionante.<p>

— Eres un idiota si crees que te dejaré ir fácilmente.

Dijo al tiempo que lo jaló hacía si y luego abrazaba.

— Yo… solo sé que me gusta estar acompañado por ti. Me gusta tu intensa presencia. Me gusta que recibas mis pases. Y muchas cosas más. No puedo decir si me gustas tú.- lo pegó más a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ̶ Pero, si me lo permites… puedo corresponderte. No pierdo nada en intentarlo.

— ¿De verdad harías eso?

— Si… lo haré. Y te perdonaré por llamarme idiota con problemas de ira. Pero la próxima vez te golpeare con una pelota en la cara.

El pequeño soltó una ligera risita entre los brazos del armador.

— Estas frío… Shouyo.- murmuró esto último. Oh, jaque-mate.

Su rostro enrojeció por completo y enterró su cara en el pecho del más alto. Una de las ventajas de ser bajo.

El mayor lo alejo un momento y el pequeño escuchó el sonido de una cremallera bajar. Un pedazo de tela cayó en su cara. La apartó un momento y se dio cuenta de que era una chaqueta… _su_ chaqueta.

— Póntela. No quiero que mi _novio_ pase frio.

¿Novio?... ¿¡NOVIOS!?

— ¿¡Y tú!? ¡Tendrás frio también!

— No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

— Hmp.- Refunfuñó el pelinaranja.

Y luego se le ocurrió.  
>Se quitó su bufanda y se la colocó en el cuello.<p>

—Ya. Estamos a mano. Algo tuyo y algo mío. No pasaremos frio.

— Eres muy cursi Shouyo.

— Tu también Tobio.- Contestó. ̶ Esto de llamarnos por nuestros nombres es vergonzoso.

— Es lo que hacen los novios, Hinata.

—¿Somos novios?

—Claro que sí. Te dije que lo intentaríamos. Y ahora, vámonos. Llegaremos tarde.

Empezó a caminar mientras Hinata se quedó parado en donde estaba. ¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado esa mañana?

Se colocó la chaqueta de Kagey… Tobi… su novio.

Wow, que bien sonaba eso.

Las mangas le sobraban y tapaban sus manos. Que caliente era. Y olía como él.

Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomó su brazo.

Era feliz.

—¡Te quiero Tobio!

Se sobresaltó.

Se pegó más a él de tal forma que solo el menor lo escuchara. Aunque no hubiera nadie más cerca.

—Quizás también me gustes, Shouyo.

Ese quizás marcaba la diferencia. Pero era una posibilidad, y Hinata estaba bien con eso. 

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIINNN!<strong>  
><strong>¿O...no?<strong>  
><strong>En realidad no estoy segura de si debo escribir una continuación... con más drama y eso.<strong>  
><strong>Por eso amo los finales abiertos.<strong>

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Acepto cualquier critica, así que dejen su reviews :'D**  
><strong>Y tengo otro one-shot de estos cuties por allí así que pronto lo subiré... y haré que quede mejor, lo prometo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevoo!**

**Creo que escribí ésta continuación muy rápido, ¡Pero todo fue gracias a ustedes!**  
><strong>Luego de pensarlo me di cuenta de que es el primer fic con una pareja yaoi que escribo. ¡YEIG! (Que raro)<strong>  
><strong>Bueno, sin más las dejo para que lean. <strong>  
><strong>Al final del capitulo sigo hablando(?<strong>  
><strong>¡Disfruten!<strong>

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi. Si fueran mios les haría de todo(?**

**En el otro capitulo no coloque eso de arriba, disculpar. **

* * *

><p>Hace un mes ya que el pelinaranja le había sido honesto a Kageyama aquella fría mañana.<p>

Hacía ya un mes desde que él le había dicho que lo _intentarían._

Hace un mes que eran «Novios»

Y… hace un mes que Kageyama no lo besaba.

De nuevo, un embrollo de sentimientos y pensamientos se formaban en la cabeza del más bajo.

Porque Kageyama solo se limitaba a actuar como ya lo llevaban haciendo desde el principio.

Caminaban en la mañana juntos al colegio.

Practicaban pases.

Comían el almuerzo en la terraza del colegio en completo silencio.

Luego caminaban a casa juntos.

Y al día siguiente prácticas.

Y más prácticas, prácticas, prácticas, peleaban, prácticas…

De alguna manera, Hinata había soportado su indiferencia, pero aunque no supiera mucho del tema; era fácil darse cuenta de que lo que hacían no podía llamarse _noviazgo._

De nuevo se tendría que armar de valor y enfrentar a Kageyama.

Porque la única manera de saber que pensaba el armador de Karasuno era preguntarle directamente (Una de las cosas de las que Shoyo estaba orgulloso de saber acerca de su incomprensible novio)

Pero, de nuevo; tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

Luego de una larga noche de pasarla en vela por conflictos mentales, llego a la conclusión de que al día siguiente sin duda alguna hablaría con Tobio. Y si no lo hacía juraba que se raparía el cabello. ¡De verdad lo haría! (Y no es que tuviera muchas ganas de quedarse calvo) Al más puro estilo de Tanaka-sempai.

Y sucedió así:

_En la mañana.  
><em>  
>— Buenos días Kageyama!<em><br>_

— Hey Shoyo. - Respondió simplemente mientras seguían caminando.

— Eh… - Adiós valentía.

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al colegio. Progreso: Hinata no le dijo nada.

_Durante el almuerzo._

Apenas sonó la campana se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta el salón donde Kageyama debería encontrarse.

— ¡Vamos a almorzar Tobio! -Le anunció al mayor mientras lo veía salir de su aula.

— De acuerdo. -Dijo sin más.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la terraza el pelinaranja rezaba porque estuviera vacía, sino se arrepentiría de nuevo como en la mañana.

Miró a Kageyama. ¿Qué diablos le había visto a ese chico? Tan difícil de leer. Pero de alguna forma se había enamorado de ese _Rey tirano._ Y ahora, aquí estaba; tratando de adivinar si de verdad eran novios o seguían siendo simples compañeros de club.

Llegaron a la terraza y se sentaron de espaldas a una de las paredes que ahí se encontraban.

¡Es el momento! Pensó Hinata.

— Ah, Kageyama… quería saber algo.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Por qué tú… no me has besado? -Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Mala suerte que aquel día hubiera un clima propenso a lluvia.

Mala suerte que el viento estaba fuerte a esa hora allí arriba.

Y muy mala suerte que Hinata dijera eso casi murmurando.

— ¿Ah? No te escuché, hay mucho viento. ¿Qué dijiste?

— Eh… nada. No te preocupes.

Simplemente… ¡Rayos!

Y para peor de los males, comenzó a llover.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Vamos Hinata! Ya sonará la campana. -Dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo apresurándose a llegar a clases.

— Uh, sí.

Las horas pasaban y el día se agotaba.

Era obvio que durante las actividades del club no tendría tiempo de preguntarle nada, seguramente vendría y lo regañaría con un «¡Concéntrate en el voleybol!» o «¡Hinata idiota! ¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas!» y sinceramente no quería ser regañado por él delante de sus compañeros de equipo (Y soportar las burlas de Tsukishima).

— ¡Buen trabajo el de hoy chicos! Ya pueden irse. -Dijo Daichi mientras cerraba el gimnasio luego de entrenar.

El clima ya había mejorado, pero no del todo. Aun había mucho viento y el ambiente seguía húmedo.

— ¡Hasta mañana! -Dijeron todos al unísono mientras se dividían en grupos de acuerdo a donde iba cada uno.

Hinata corrió hasta donde Kageyama lo esperaba para caminar juntos a casa.

Bueno, esta era su última oportunidad. Lo tenía que hacer, aclarar sus dudas. Sino al día siguiente estrenaría un rapado en su cabeza.

No, definitivamente no quería eso.

Kageyama iba unos pasos delante de él. Sus manos en sus bolsillos debido al frio y (se imaginaba Hinata) una expresión de molestia en la cara; habitual en él.

Shoyo bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Estaba haciendo todo aquello solo por un beso. No, no era solo por eso. Kageyama no actuaba como un novio. Y él de verdad quería saber si él deseaba seguir con aquello. No lo amarraría a una relación incomoda y casi obligada, aunque eso le doliera.

Un horrible sentimiento empezaba a apropiarse de él. ¿Y si de verdad kageyama no quería aquello? No se había preparado mentalmente para esa situación, pero lo haría. Porque era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Eh, Kageyama! -Dijo Hinata en voz alta mientras se detenía en su sitio.

— ¿Qué te sucede? -Respondió mientras volteaba y de detenía a unos pasos de él menor.

— Yo quería preguntar algo desde temprano, es…

Un trueno surcó los cielos y pequeñas gotas en grandes cantidades empezaron a caer.

Había algo de lo que Hinata estaba seguro ahora.

Y era que la madre naturaleza de verdad lo_ odiaba._

Corrieron hasta resguardarse debajo de una parada de bus.

Aquella lluvia no tenía señales de detenerse pronto, así que se sentaron en las bancas que allí estaban.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio contemplando aquel clima.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? Llevas todo el día con una mueca de preocupación cada que me ves. Hasta en el gimnasio no estabas completamente centrado. Pareces ido, ¿Qué ocurre? -Dijo Kageyama rompiendo aquel silencio.

Hinata se sorprendió. ¿De verdad había sido tan obvio? Y lo más importante; _él _había estado _observándolo._

Algo en su estómago empezó a aletear.

Ahora era el momento.

— Yo... quería saber por qué no me has besado. Hace un mes que somos novios, ¿Sabes? Y tú no me muestras indicios de querer cambiar. Seguimos haciendo las mismas cosas que antes, no parecemos una pareja ¿Me entiendes? -Le explicó rápidamente y con la cabeza gacha.

Ahora estaba avergonzado. Quizás ahora el pelinegro lo dejaría allí luego de gritarle lo idiota que era por pensar en sandeces o algo por el estilo.

— Te dije que lo intentaría. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo más. -Soltó Kageyama de repente en voz baja.

Algo dentro del más bajo empezó a doler. Allí mismo donde hace un momento algo aleteaba. Una punzada certera en la boca de su estómago.

—… ¿Eh?

— No creo que pueda intentarlo más Hinata. Lo he pensado y… No debería seguir_ intentándolo._

Esto era demasiado. Él había previsto algo así hace momentos pero no creyó que realmente pasaría.

Y sí que dolía. Dolía un montón ser rechazado. Sobre todo después de haberlo intentado. Porque de verdad él le había dicho que quizás le gustaba. Y él le había creído. Había _confiado._ Y sobre todo, lo había esperado.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Él no podía verlo de aquella manera tan destruida, no lo dejaría.

Se levantó de la banca y salió corriendo sin rumbo bajo la lluvia.

Escuchaba los gritos de Kageyama llamándolo por su nombre detrás de él.

¿Por qué lo seguía? No tenía ninguna razón de hacerlo. Quizás simple lastima.

No deseaba su lastima.

Llego hasta una plaza, obviamente sola. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Fría y dura contra su cuerpo. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en ese lugar. Subió las piernas en el asiento y coloco su frente en las rodillas. No podía asegurar si lloraba; la lluvia se llevaba ese dolor lejos y todo rastro de que alguna vez aquellas gotas saladas salieron.

El frio comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Pensó en aquel día cuando el pelinegro le había dicho que lo intentarían, cuando le había dado su chaqueta. Llena de su olor y calor. Y él gustoso la había aceptado.

De nuevo una punzada de dolor atacó su estómago. Como una patada.

Escucho los charcos cerca de él ser pisados y abrazó más sus piernas atrayéndolas a su cuerpo.

— Shoyo.

Era él.

— No me llames así. Ya no somos nada, deja de llamarme así. ¡Vete! -Dijo aun con la cabeza pegada a sus piernas.

— Shoyo… no lo entiendes.

— Oh, claro que sí. No quieres seguir con esto. Debí saber desde un principio que lo dejarías. De igual manera no hubiese durado… lárgate por favor.

— ¡Hinata, cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida y déjame decir lo que quiero decir! -Dijo casi gritándole.

Levanto la cabeza de donde la encontraba. ¿Se atrevía a gritarle en aquel momento?

En un segundo estuvo de pie agarrando a Kageyama por el cuello de su suéter y agachándolo a su altura lo más que podía.

— ¡Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías para decir! ¡No eres más que un idiota! ¡Déjame solo de una vez! ¡No necesito de tu lastima o como quieras llamar… -

— Shoyo, me gustas. -Le dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombr… ¿Qué?

Estaba en shock.

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

— ¡Pero dijiste que dejarías de intentarlo!

— Si, porque me di cuenta de que me gustas. Pero eres un cabeza hueca y no me dejaste terminar de hablar.

— Entonces, ¿Te gusto?

— Si.

—… ¿De verdad?

— Si.

— ¿Somos novios de verdad?

— Cállate ya.

Aquello había pasado muy rápido, otra vez. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en que esa situación parecía un deja-vú. Y lo rápido que podía contentarse con unas simples palabras de Tobio (No tan simples para él, por supuesto).

El más pequeño se le guindó en brazos a Kageyama, en un muy mojado y frio abrazo.

Una luz blanca iluminó los cielos mientras un fuerte estruendo le seguía.

— Creo que deberíamos ir a casa. No quiero morir por un impacto de rayo. No hoy. – dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia abajo al pelinaranja.

— ¡Claro! -Respondió animadamente.

Su sonrisa era amplia otra vez, era Hinata de nuevo… su Hinata.

De repente, algo vino a la mente de Tobio. Algo se le estaba olvidando, y eso era importante de alguna manera.

Pues claro que lo era.

— Shoyo.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿No se te olvida algo?

— No creo, te tengo agarrado de la mano. ¡Vamos! No te perderás.

— Idiota, no me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces qué? -Dijo acercándosele nuevamente.

— Cierra los ojos Shoyo.

Existían cosas en las que Hinata podía ser lento. Pero entendió rápidamente a que se refería Kageyama.

Y a pesar del frio y la lluvia interminable, su rostro pasó a rojo en solo momentos. He hizo lo que el mayor le pedía sin rechistar.

De todas maneras, él lo había estado ansiando durante un mes entero.

Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Kegeyama se le quedo viendo un rato. Oh, que cursi se vería esto a los ojos de los demás. Un beso bajo la lluvia, que cliché.

Se agacho y unió sus labios con el menor.

Su segundo beso. Sin dudas más significativo y especial que el primero.

Sintió los labios del menor en los suyos. Suaves, delgados y fríos por el clima. Paso sus manos a su cadera mientras el más bajo colocaba las suyas en su cuello.

Sin duda alguna mañana amanecerían con un resfriado.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

No hacían falta más palabras.

De repente la cara del pelinaranja se iluminó por completo.

— ¡No tendré que hacerme el corte de Tanaka-sempai! -Pensó en voz alta Hinata por error.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas ahora?

— Oh, larga historia. No importa. ¡Vamos!

Y salió corriendo mientras sostenía a Tobio de la mano.

Sin saber ninguno de los dos que aquel día empezaba algo especial para los dos.

Porque…

Hinata amaba a ese idiota.

Y kageyama amaba a ese enano.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pasé las 2000 palabras! ¡Que chevere!<strong>

**Bueno, este es el final.  
>A mi me gustó, lo escribí en una noche... la inspiración siempre viene de noche.<br>Las palabras solo fluyeron y quedo esto.  
>Trate de ponerle drama y humor, no sé si quedo muy bien(?<br>****¡Quiero reviews! Para saber si les gustó o no ¡Por favor! Me encantan sus reviews.**

**Y recuerden que aun tengo otro one-shot de éste par en el horno. ¡Pronto lo subiré!  
>Gracias por haber apoyado este one-shot que se convirtió en two-shot.<br>De verdad, ¡Gracias por leer!  
>¡Las quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto!<strong>

_Ana._


End file.
